The Bears/Bear Stack
The Bear Stack (previously referred to as the Bed-time Stack) is the Bears' signature form of travel. The stack is also utilized as a height boost from time to time, which can be demonstrated in the game Impawsible Fame. The stack consists of Grizzly and Panda standing on the backs of each other, in that order, with Ice Bear "driving" at the bottom because of his strength. History The first iteration of the Bear Stack can be seen once in "Pet Shop" and several times throughout "The Island". The three referred to it as the "Bed-time Stack". This version of the stack wasn't used for travel but, as the name states, was used as their sleeping formation. As the modern stack was not developed when they were younger, they would travel on foot as most bears would normally do. This can be shown in "The Road" when the Bears trek through the desert in search of shelter. Grizzly was also briefly seen carrying Panda upon his back when his younger brother couldn't keep going on his own. It is revealed in the episode "Baby Bears Can't Jump" that the bears formed the bear stack after winning their first basketball game against a group of kids called the Ragtag Crew. Variations Other than the Bed-time Stack, there are many different variations of the stack seen throughout the show. One of the most notable variations was also the focus of "Brother Up". This stack involved Panda at the top with Grizzly in the middle. Grizzly has been shown to feel extremely uncomfortable when he isn't at the top of the stack. It stressed him out to the point where he started isolating himself. At the end of the episode, at the request of Ice Bear, Ice is seen at the very top of the stack with Panda at the bottom and Grizzly in the center. Other minor variants include a stack with Ice Bear absent, as seen in the theme song and "Rooms" and a regular stack with Nom Nom sitting on top of them all, seen numerous times throughout the montage sequence in "Nom Nom's Entourage". A similar variant consists of Chloe sitting on top of the Bears, rather than Nom Nom, in "Chloe". In "Pet Shop", three puppies that resemble the Bears can be seen sleeping on top of one another in the order of the Bear Stack. Trivia * #Bearstack was a hashtag started by Cartoon Network to promote the series. Promotional #Bearstack videos, airing both online and on the network, consisted of the Bears traveling through various settings (from real life and from some of Cartoon Network's own shows) in their signature stack. ** The song used during these promotional ads is Class Historian by Broncho. * In an interview Newsarama held with the Bears they're asked about their stack. Grizzly describes himself as "the captain of the ship", Panda describes himself as "the oars", and Ice Bear as "the boat". They also mention their stack is in order, from top-to-bottom, of oldest-to-youngest.Smith, Zach. "WE BARE BEARS: The Interview", Newsarama, 3:09 PM ET, 13 August 2015. ** A similar instance of these descriptions can be seen in the Pilot when Ice Bear offers to "drive" the stack. * Ice Bear demonstrates in both "Cellie" and "The Island" that he is able to leave the stack without the need for Grizzly and Panda to dismount beforehand. Category:Bears Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:B